(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weeder for removing weeds in a golf course.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant proposed a mechanical weeder in place of manual weeding, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3688/1984. This prior weeder has a weeding cylinder and a gripping roller driven upon rotation of the weeding cylinder. The weeding cylinder is rotated to grip the upper portions of weeds and pulls the weeds in cooperation with the gripping roller. According to this conventional weeder, the weeds are pulled at a contact line between the weeding cylinder and the gripping roller, so that the contact line becomes higher than the ground surface due to a construction limitation of the weeder. For this reason, short weeds cannot be pulled. In addition to this disadvantage, the gripped weeds are also pulled by their upper portions and cannot be pulled by their roots. The gripped weeds are often cut at intermediate portions thereof. Furthermore, the pulled weeds become entangled in the gripping roller, resulting in inconvenience.